halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zonder sangheili
Discusión de Zonder Sangheili Explicame por favor Resulta que acabo de ser administrador del chat, pero no se que puedo hacer y como hacerlo, podrias dejarme un mensaje explicandolo EN MI PAG DE DISCUSIÓN. Gracias Ripamoramee01 20:51 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Me voy para siempre Hola Zonder, te vengo a decir que me voy a ir para siempre de wikia. Si quieres saber más el porque puede ir a este link. Primero que nada te pido permiso de regalarle mi cuenta con permiso de administrador a alguna persona. Te juro que voy a tratar maduramente este tema y le daré mi cuenta al quien más convenga. Total, creo que otro, aunque fuera UHW-Arbiter haria un mejor trabajo como administrador. Adiós para siempre, ¡un gusto conocerte! [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 23:58 2 may 2011 (UTC) PD: El blog todavia no está hecho, espero tu permiso (o no) :Hola Zonder, no se que opines tu pero yo pienso que con el nuevo Administrador que salga de las elecciones basta. Ademas ese Administrador ganara su autoridad por que la comunidad así lo quiere. :Saludos y espero tu respuesta :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:10 3 may 2011 (UTC) :PD:Enrique también fue elegido por la comunidad, por lo que no creo que sea correcto "regalar" los títulos de administrador ya que finalmente estamos para servirle a la comunidad y ellos son los que han elegido a los últimos administradores. ::Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kurt, por lo que mi respuesta es NO, solo basta con darle los permisos al ganador de estas elecciones y listo. Tu estadía en la wikia será recordada por los usuarios. ::Un saludo! ::zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 15:44 3 may 2011 (UTC) :::Ya que me aguaron la fiesta, me voy a quedar todavia unas semanas y voy a ver que hago. Voy a tratar todavia de cambiarme el nombre, asi que no me quiten mi permiso administrador. :::[[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:50 3 may 2011 (UTC) Consejos para Novatos .:Blog:. Oye, mire que comentaste en el Blog de los Consejos para Novatos. No te entendi muy bien eso de hacer una pagina especial. Claro, estoy interesado en tu propuesta, pero explicame. Gracias por pasar a ver el Blog. Un saludo y Adios! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 00:16 4 may 2011 (UTC) Respuestas Hola, para comenzar, las elecciones terminaran el 6 de este mes, pues como dijiste no hay mucho caso en prolongarlas cuando ya esta casi decidido el ganador. Sobre lo de los cambios en la wiki, haremos los que sean necesarios, que probablemente serán muchos debido a que varios proyectos los hemos pospuesto para después de que se elija al nuevo administrador. Con respecto al contacto, creo que lo mejor seria utilizar el msn pues es el me opinión el mejor para eso. No estoy seguro y la verdad es que wikia no especifica los requisitos para repetir Spotlight, pero creo que son 200 artículos mas y ya superamos por mucho esa cifra. Por ultimo, si tengo facebook, pero por el momento déjame pensar si en verdad le voy a dedicar el tiempo suficiente. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:32 4 may 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo! Bien, ya me queda claro que es un página especial. Y por lo de la PD que pusiste en tu último mensaje, pues sí, si me gustaria que mis Blog de "Consejos para Novatos" se haga una página especial. No se aún como lo vas a hacer, pero creo que copiarás lo necesario del Blog. Pues bien, te doy permiso. [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 20:13 4 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Si vas a hacerle cambion o agregarle cosas, avisame. Algo raro le pasa a la wikia Zonder no se si soy yo(mi internet) o es la wikia pero me sale esto en halopedia: "Mass efect wiki" con unas imagenes por todos los lados de esta wikia y es molesto ¿Que es esto? Nos ataca el covenant! [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px (:Discusion) 13:42 5 may 2011 (UTC) Igual No es solo tu compu spartannoble6 Yo tambien igual veo esas imagenes de mass effect si nos ataca el covenant voy a preparar las armas [[User:Spartan 158|'S-158]] 30pxMensajes) 15:08 5 may 2011 (UTC) La wiki completa ha sido hackeada por un aTroll Han hackeado a la Wikia los de mass effect!!!, que hay que hacer??. Posiblemente la otra wikia nos odie o sea uno de nosotros Hay que solucionarlo ahora Si te puedo ayudar dime pd. incluso pusieron la trollface de Cuanto cabron [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 15:32 5 may 2011 (UTC) "Lancer" ha chamuscado mi perfil oye zonder, como muchos otros perfiles el mio, tiene la userbox mal, y tenía un recuadro de color naranja que rodeaba la página y no esta..., supongo que tienes mucha faena, si puedo ayudar, avísame. Gracias por tu atención y disculpa por las molestias. PD: ya esta arreglado, gracias. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px (:Discusion) 16:57 5 may 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de bienvenida Hola Zonder. En el mensaje de bienvenida aparece mi firma, ¿como hago que no aparesca? El mensaje de bienvenida es el que le aparece al usuario al hacer su primera edición. Saludos [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:42 5 may 2011 (UTC) Juan Carlos lo siente Perdona, es que tengo un pronto... Juan Carlos Sanchez 19:28 5 may 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect??? Cual es el problema, recivi el mensaje de Spartan E27, diciendo que la wiki (Halopedia) avia sido hakeada en mi discucion de MEW. Que problemas hay, Mass Effect Wiki o el Mass Effect el Foro??? William Miguel Santana Carrion 21:29 5 may 2011 (UTC) ERROR Hola solo te queria avisar que en los mensajes de la comunidad en la parte del Usuario Destacado te equivocaste y pusite: Cuando deberia ser:"Alex Gonzalez" [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 00:46 6 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Más problemas?..... Peor Que has hecho!!!!!!! Que Han hecho!!!!!!!! Perdón pero la HAN CAGADO!!!! Que le hiciste a esta wiki Estuve ausente un largo tiempo y ahora que regreso esta todo Horrible Creo que exagere con la expresion anterior. mejor olvidala. Te pido un favor y seria muy bueno para mi que la regresaras como era antes porque esta horrible. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 23:55 6 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Como lo Hago? Hola, vengo a tu discusión a preguntarte unas dos cosas, ¿como evito que aparesca el Leer Más y colocar logros en mi Wiki? Jorge-098 03:59 7 may 2011 (UTC) Halopedia en celurar Oye ya intente meterme a Halopedia desde un Nokia C3 pero la pagina me sale un horrible fondo gris azulado, lo malo esque si no podia ver ninguna imagen. William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:35 8 may 2011 (UTC) Bien :D Graxias por aclararme la situacion :D Es bueno ver que cuidas bien a la Wiki William Miguel Santana Carrion 15:58 8 may 2011 (UTC) Sabias que Vi que en sabias que tu habias puesto que la Halo Encyclopedia decia erroneamente que Miranda Keyes es asesinada por un Brute, cuando la mata el Profeta de la Verdad. Pero la Halo Encyclopedia dice que es asesinada, realmente, por el Profeta de la Verdad con un arma Brute. Pulpopaul Discusión 16:08 8 may 2011 (UTC) Traslado de Titulo Amigo mio, me podria dar la razon por la cual cambio el nombre de mi articulo que esta enobras, creo que debería resoetar la plantilla bueno espero que me responda. PsAicko 51 (Mensaje) 18:25 8 may 2011 (UTC) Propuestas para la Plantilla ¿Sabias que...? Hola, Zonder! Aquí de nuevo. Ya mire la página de Consejos para Novatos, quedó muy bien. Bueno, hace tiempo te habia dicho unas opciones que pudiste haber agregado a la plantilla de Sabias que, bueno pues, aquí te traigo unas junto con las otras: *...el logotipo de Halo Combat Evolved tuvo 150 cambios hasta dar con el original que conocemos hoy? *...Microsoft añadió "Combat Evolved" al nombre porque pensaron que nadie sabría lo que significaba Halo? *...Halo Wars es el único juego de la Saga de Halo que es calificado T (Teen) por la ESRB, a diferencia de los demás que son M (Mature)? *...el doblaje al Español de Halo 2 fue realizado en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos? *...en la cinematica inicial del nivel El Pillar of Autumn de Halo: Combat Evolved, el Pillar of Autumn en realidad no se mueve? Considera al menos unas cuantas xD. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Un saludO! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:03 9 may 2011 (UTC) Nombre Si quiero que me ayudes con el nombre. Ya se donde pedirlo y todo eso, pero el problema es el e-mail que te envian. Simplemente no le entiendo nada. Te dan un codigo, lo pongo, pero de ahí no se que hacer. Por cierto, te sugiero que no te lleves esto de Halopedia como algo serio, simplemente en un pasatiempo y no te deverias de comportar muy maduro aqui...a que voy??? DESBLOQUEA EL BLOG DE UHW, PORFAVOR! Pd: No se a que te refieres a que te pase un mensaje, pero creo que es esto. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:50 9 may 2011 (UTC) Propuesta para misiones Hola zonder tengo una propuesta para las paginas de misiones si pudiera poner las cinematicas de los niveles los de halo CE no porque no los encuentro en español latino bueno espero tu respuesta Un Saludo [[User:Spartan 158|'S-158]] 30pxMensajes) 00:21 10 may 2011 (UTC) Enobras Hola Zonder!!! No crees que deberiamos poner un castigo o algo a la gente que edite un articulo que este en construcción (Bueno. Los que esten recientemente en construcción. los que tengan mucho tiempo sin ser editados esos si hay que dejar que se editen). ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO MI IMPULSOR DE MASA!!!!!!!! 60pxALONSO 3CRN100pxwikimensajes 20:18 10 may 2011 (UTC) Pero y de los otros halos yo tengo halo ce en castellano yo crei que los habian doblado pero puedo poner las ciematicas de halo 2 ,3,odst,reach,halo 4 jeje saludos [[User:Spartan 158|'S-158]] 30pxMensajes) 20:59 10 may 2011 (UTC) Rangos y más Oye, el otro día leyendo los Foros de la Halopedia me encontré los Rangos de la Halopedia, y me dí cuenta de que el Mayor Rango es de Jefe Maestro con 5,000 ediciones, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos crear más, quiza hasta las 10,000 ediciones, no lo sé. Otra cosa, el otro día visitando otras Wikis (La Wookieepedia) me di cuenta de que sus Articulos Destacados son Señalados con una Plantilla. Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una tambien nosotros. Tendría la imagen de una Estrella Dorada, o quiza el del Rango Nova de Halo: Reach, el fondo sería blanco y diría: "Este Artículo ha sido elegido por la Comunidad como Artíciulo Destacado". [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 00:26 12 may 2011 (UTC) Adopcion de Artículos Hola Zonder! Bueno, te vengo a decir que inicie (bueno, aun no) una "Campaña Genocida" que tiene el fin de eliminar los artículos que sean basura. En ese mismo Proyecto, existe la opción de "Adoptar" a los artículos. Consiste en que un usuario escoga X articulo para que lo repare. Tambien puede ser que mas de un usuario ayude a "reparar" un solo articulo. Y si estas de acuerdo con esto... hice una Plantilla para ponerla en los Artículos "Adoptados": }} | } | uno o varios usuarios}}. Por favor, no lo edites sin un permiso. Si también quieres contribuir, deja un mensaje en la Página de Discusión. |} La puse con el Modo fuente, así que no es una Plantilla exactamente jeje. Este es el código que use, por si quieres crear la Plantilla: }} | } | uno o varios usuarios}}. Por favor, no lo edites sin un permiso. Si también quieres contribuir, deja un mensaje en la Página de Discusión. |} Bueno, dime que piensas acerca de esto. Un Saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 15:47 13 may 2011 (UTC) Permiso Hola, quisiera pedirle parmiso de editar unos cuantos errores en Halo: Reach En realidad son unos pequeños errores ortográficos, son muy pequeños, pero el objetivo de todos es mantener los artículos lo mejor posible ¿no? Gracias y espero su respuesta Jamgmaster.thumb|porfa Índice de Activación Nose pero un usuario ha hecho 17 ediciones en el mismo artículo http://es.halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Indice_de_Activaci%C3%B3n&action=history en menos de 5 minutos, creo que tendría que decirsele algo.. EDITADO: olvide mencionar que las 17 ediciones són solo en un apartado, hay un montón más por TODOS los arpartados del artículo Megaagente0080 30px Mi Discusión 18:25 16 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Grupos de Usuarios Hola, si tienes ideas, tu sabes que son bienvenidas. Creo tienes razón y ya nos tardamos, le voy a decir a Alex de el proyecto para ver que opina e iré creando un nuevo blog. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 22:42 16 may 2011 (UTC) :Ya cree el blog. Lo puedes ver aquí. Como te dije antes, por favor dime lo que opinas y cualquier idea tuya al respecto. También podría ser bueno que lo firmes (ya sabes, para que seamos todos los administradores). :Saludos! :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:58 16 may 2011 (UTC) Grupos Hola, me parece buena idea eso de el tutorial. Sobre los cambios en los artículos de niveles me parecen bien, creo que si leí el dialogo de algún nivel dos veces ya fue mucho, y solo lo hice en busca de una Cita para algún personaje. Con esto me refiero a que, si bien no esta mal y da puntos a favor al articulo todo el dialogo, este no es prioritario. Sobre los grupos de huevos de pascua etc. Eso entraría en los Gamers. No creo que sea buena idea hacer grupos tan especializados porque serian muy chicos, seria un lió crear tantas Userboxes y paginas de grupo y ademas los grupos tendrían en verdad poco de que editar. Creo que esta bien que la gente este en mas de un grupo a la vez. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:39 17 may 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, sobre lo del grupo de los niveles creo que deben de estar con los Gamers. En especial porque si uno ve los artículos de los gamers no pueden ser tan grandes (por ejemplo los logros) en cambio un articulo de un nivel puede quedar muy bien y ser destacado. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:52 17 may 2011 (UTC) Guardían Oye, el otro día navegando por la Halo Nation me encontré un Usuario que es una especie de "Policia" de la Wiki. Este se encargaría de vigilar la Wiki y avizarnos por un acto vandalico. Este usuario podría ser HadriMX, por que el está etento de lo que pasa por la Wiki, pero aun así deberíamos convocar una votación. El usuario que se ganara los honres tendría una Plantilla hasta arriba la cual va cambiando, segun sus actos: Este usuario está en una '''Racha Asesina' contra el Vandalismo, por haberlo detenido 5 veces. Este usuario está en un Frenezí Asesino contra el Vandalismo, por haberlo detenido 10 veces. Este usuario está en un''' Imparable''' contra el Vandalismo, por haberlo detenido 15 veces. Y así, cada vez con la imagen de la Medalla que haya concedido. Bueno, es una idea algo "rara" si así quieres decirlo, pero, yo creo que pudiera funcionr. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 18:21 17 may 2011 (UTC) Fondo para Halopedia Zonder, te exigo que pongas para el proximo cambio de fondo esta imagen: thumb|left|500px|El Covenant Es broma, es solo una recomendación para el sig. fondo. Dime si estas de acuerdo y si no, pues ni modos xD Suerte! Spartan-MAGC 20:17 18 may 2011 (UTC) Firmas Hola Zonder, solo quería recordarte que puedes firmar el blog de los grupos de usuario si así lo quieres, Alex ya lo firmo también. Creo que seria bueno que al final de cada propuesta, proyecto etc que ya haya sido aceptado por la mayoría de los administradores lo firmemos todos sin importar quien lo haya propuesto. No es algo muy importante, pero creo que seria bueno. Podríamos crear una sola firma que tenga un color, tipo de letra, imagen, etc que diga "La Administración de Halopedia" y luego hayan enlaces a nuestras paginas de usuario. Si quieres podría crear una imagen para la firma con letra estilo halo. También me gustaría preguntarte si crees que es buena idea anunciar el blog en pagina principal, lo que pasa es que me preocupa que no se junte la suficiente gente para los grupos. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 21:51 20 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Grupos de Usuario Hola, sobre lo que me dijiste que te gustaría ser el moderador de los Gamers, la verdad creo que lo mas justo seria que los suscriptores eligieran a su líder mediante votaciones. Se que puede llegar a ser muy porblematico, pero creo es lo mas justo. Para ayudar a los que se postulen por la jefatura de un grupo, haríamos que respondan un cuestionario en donde los candidatos digan cuales creen que son sus contribuciones mas importantes y otras cosas. De todos modos, esta es solo mi opinión, contacta a Alex para ver si el esta de acuerdo y si si, pues yo no tengo ningún problema. si tienes alguna idea de como se podrían elegir a los lideres comentamela. Finalmente, como veo que ambos estamos conectados, aquí te dejo mi MNN que es scdo-813@hotmail.com para que sea mas fácil comunicarnos. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:00 20 may 2011 (UTC) Problema Hola! mira. Yo cree el artículo de Cortana (Nivel) hace como 1 o 2 dias. Resulta que habia otro artículo que tenia información mal hecha Cortana (nivel) pero nunca la vi y ahora la editaron y quedo igul, yo opino que Borres Esta Página link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 16:21 22 may 2011 (UTC) Me preguntaron algo raro. se que fue hace mucho pero....... leelo http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ALONSO_3CRANEOS#Algo_muy_raro Ahora menti para salvarme!!!!! Responde Salodos! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 18:04 22 may 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas Hola!!! ya sabes 1.- Plantilla ¿Quisiera saber que plantilla debo usar para las campañas? ¿La blanca? ¿o la azul? Esque me confunden que haiga 2 2.- Sobre Gearspedia Pues, ¿Podrias considerar esa antigua propuesta? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 18:21 22 may 2011 (UTC) Ayuda en perfil Hola zonder no puedo poner normalmente mi pagina de usuario porque esta en modo fuente y cuando la quiero poner nomal dice el editor de texto se ha desavilitado ya que contiene codigo completo Ayudame por favor [[User:Spartan 158|'S-158]] 90pxMensajes) 21:37 22 may 2011 (UTC) Votaciones de usuario Claro, ahorita lo hago. Pero necesito un ejemplo de como lo podre escribir. Y tambien no se como hacerle. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:08 28 may 2011 (UTC) Rangos de los Grupos de Usuario Hola Enrique/Zonder!... Bueno, ya ví tu mensaje (obviamente XD), y llamame Adrian. Ok, para los Rangos del Grupo del UNSC, quisiera que fueran los Rangos del Ejército del UNSC. Necesito decirte en especifico los que quiero o tus los escoges? Y por lo de la Plantilla de "Este Usuario pertenece al Grupo UNSC", pues no es "agradable" como dices, pero no le hare cambios. Si eso es todo lo que necesitas... adios. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 17:40 28 may 2011 (UTC) gracias Zonder! aunque el vandalo no me ofendio (me han dicho de TOOOODO en la vida, las palabras no me afectan) aunque si me preocupaba por otros usuarios, bueno gracias! Ediskrad327 01:19 29 may 2011 (UTC) Halo CE Sobres, el primero que se apunta! Bueno, orita estoy ocupado con el artículo del Lanzacohetes, pero bueno, lo dejare por mientras XD. Una partida a Muerte (como la llamo yo) en Blood Gulch (si quieres, si no, dime) de Asesino. Si o no? Tu haces el Server.... [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:42 30 may 2011 (UTC) : Ahi te caigo, ponte atento. : [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:50 30 may 2011 (UTC) :: Hey Zonder! No puedo entrar, intente como 3 o 4 veces y nada!!... dice "Estableciendo conexión con el servidor pero nada!... :: Hice otro que se llama "aqui no.com". La contraseña es "hpedia" (sin las comillas y asi (exactamente) como te lo escribi). :: Intenta entrar ahí. :: [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 22:03 30 may 2011 (UTC) Esta bien. Yo digo que hay que entrar a uno que este medio lleno. Entra a uno que tiene este nombre "los simson vs teletubies". Hay nos vemos. Espera no!! No entres a ese. Estoy buscanddo uno que no tenga tanto LAG. Encontre uno. Esta casi lleno. Se llama "Soldiers Xtreme" o algo así. Apurate o ya no abra campo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 22:18 30 may 2011 (UTC) T-T Vamos, adelante. Pero nuestro espiritu revolucionario estara vigente en nosotros y es inevitable que el blog resurga. Talvez tu regimen dure mucho, pero nos lenvantaremos en armas cuando todos nos demos cuenta que esto es una injusticia. Pd: Tambien se puede leer desde el punto de vista del socialismo si cambias blog por socialismo. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:06 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Espera... Entendemos que el Blog de Arbiter es un nido de SPAM que hace que ya casi no editen en los artículos. Y es cierto. Pero antes de Bloquearlo, diles a todos que hagan un buen uso del Blog, y si no hacen caso, entonces lo Bloqueas :D [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 22:16 1 jun 2011 (UTC) porque bloquearas el blog mas famoso? la gente esta tirando comentarios a lo pendejo diciendo que bloquearas el blog mas famoso y te vengo a desir por que si te pasaste al lado divertido. [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes 22:27 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Q HACES?! NO TE PUEDES IR DE LA HALOPEDIA. Se que muchos usuarios te han dicho cosas malas, pero no te puedes ir. Son solo unos amargados malagradecidos que se quedaron con ganas de se administradores y saben que nunca lo van a lograr. NO TE VAYAS, TU eres quien impulso la Wiki adelante, TAN SOLO MIRALA! No te puedes ir, tu no, YO NO PUEDO SOLO! NECESITO OTRO SPARTAN AQUÍ! De ser necesario, hasta borrar el Blog puedo, si crean otro, Bloquear al creador, puede ser una alternativa. O contactar a Wikia! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:57 2 jun 2011 (UTC) : No se iva a ir de Halopedia, solo del blog ¬¬ : [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:38 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Importante Hola Enrique, se que te quieres, pero te ruego que no lo hagas. Por favor piénsalo, pero tomes la decisión que tomes, porfa necesito hablar contigo en el messenger sobre esto, solo te pido eso. Saludos y espero que no sea la ultima vez que te escribo [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:41 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Grupos de Usuario Oye, me di cuenta de que le dejaste un mensaje a Kurt sobre los Grupos de Usuario, te devuelvo el Grupo Gamers, vi que tienes muchas buenas ideas, las cuales sinceramente yo no podría manejar xD xD xD Bueno, que bien que sigas aquí y me quedaré con el Grupo Covenant. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:31 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Di la verdad Zonder, te invito a que le digas a Kurt que así nos llevamos en los blogs. Y aparte de que tu fuiste el primero que me insulto diciendome "Ni te puedes limpiar bien el culo". [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:44 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Retidara verdadera y comentarios borrados Hola Zonder. Por medio de este mensaje voy a hacer mi retirada DEFINITIVA de Halopedia, talvez me arrepiente pero aver que pasa. Por lo de los comentarios borrados checalos en que fecha se borraron y fue antrs de esto. Fueron comentarios que yo mismo borre porque eran muy sádicos o no eran graciosos, pero nada que ver con lo que está pasando ahora. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:29 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la central Hola Zonder mucho gusto, soy Stricknit, bueno he visto el mensaje que le has dejado a Oliver en la central y sobre lo de las botoneras, eso se edita en el MediaWiki:Common.js, si lo que quieren es borrar un articulo, necesitan esto: if (typeof(mwCustomEditButtons) != 'undefined') { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/8/8c/Button_RedX.png?1", "speedTip": "Proponer el artículo para ser borrado", "tagOpen": "\{\{borrar|", "tagClose": "\}\}", "sampleText": "Motivo"}; } :Por alguna extrana razon , el texto sale con una "ventanilla" solamente copias este codigo y lo insertas en el Common, eso si , la plantilla borrar debe tener las mismas funciones que la plantilla de la central de wikia, si es necesario la plantilla la modifico , bueno saludos Sylux Curiosidades Hola, he visto que se pueden agregar curiosidades en la portada y como eso esta... bueno, "de cara al público" queria preguntarte antes de hacer alguna edición Megaagente0080 30px Mi Blargh-Discusión 16:18 6 jun 2011 (UTC) meres meresco una disculpa de los nuevos Halos Firma:Goyo Noble Desbloquea a Juan No tiene caso bloquearlo, simplemente vamos a perder a un gran usuario que son de los pocos que editan exelente en Halopedia. Sabes que el no va a entender si lo bloqueas, y si lo bloqueas aún más solo vamos a perderlo de la Wiki. El es el 3º o 2º usuario en editar mejor ya que los demás solo son puros niñatos con faltas de ortografia y con logicas estupidas. Te pido que siquiera bajes su bloqueo ya que el va a seguir haciendo sus cosas como anónimo. Yo no se porque les cae mal, tambien a Alex (cuidado con Alex que el es capaz de bloquerlo para siempre), pero lo más lógico sería por suc comportamiento en los blogs. A mi me divierten sus comentarios y si te insulta solamente ignoralo. Solo con el bloqueo lo vamos a perder y el es un pilar muy fuerte para sostener a la wiki ya que sin sus ediciones subirán bastante las ediciones malas. Con esto ya tengo más razones para mi retido porque ustedes, administradores, solo piensan en lo más malo que uno hace, pero no ven lo principal, las ediciones. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:53 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Pd: Alex no sirve como administrador. Bloqueo de Juan Carlos Oye, Juan Carlos se metió a su IP para editar como No-Registrado y lo bloqué por tiempo indefinido, quiero que me digas a cuanto bajar su bloqueo, debido a que una Norma Comun de Wikia es que si un usuario bloqueado, mientras está con su castigo edita como un No-Registrado u Otra cuenta debe ser bloqueado por un tiempo indefinido. Tu solo dime a cuanto lo baje y yo lo haré. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 20:54 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Skin Hola, cuando te desconectaste continué trabajando con el Skin y ya termine la primera versión. La imagen de fondo es el Cartógrafo Silencioso, la imagen que queríamos agregar en un inicio solo que la edite para que diera el largo. El único defecto que tiene es que esta un poco cortada de abajo, pero no es nada que yo no pueda solucionar fácilmente. Elegí tonos grises para los botones y demás. Me gustaría que la vieras y me dieras tu opinión (ya sabes donde). Cuando todo este listo creo que deberíamos de subirla a la wiki y crear un blog en donde expliquemos entre otras cosas, el motivo del cambio, que esta skin esta solo "de prueba" y puede cambiar debido a que en este momento hay muy pocas imágenes etc. Saludos y espero tu respuesta para que podamos terminar con esto :D [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:31 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Aprovechando que estas modificando el skin.... *¿vas a cambiar el fondo verdad? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:16 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Borrado de Artículos Hola! Ya sabes lo de la Campaña Genocida, pues, creo que nunca se inició XD. Bueno, aqui te tengo una Lista de Artículos completamente innecesarios: *CUCHILLO DE COMBATE *Carter A-259 *El Verdad y Reconciliación *Espada en Las Afueras *Guerra Humana-Covenant *Halo: The Ghost of Onyx *Halofans *Haz del centinela *IMAGENES: HALO *JHON SPARTAN 979 *Prowler *Rumores halo 4 *Rosenda-344 *Rifle de Presición *Sangheilios *Sanj'ik *Soldados de Choque de Caida Orbital *Suma Caridad/Detalles *Top 10 Exterminalos todos y cada unos de estos Artículos XD Probablemente hay más, pero, por ahora, son todos. Un Saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 21:16 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Artículos Duplicados Olle he encontrado algunos artículos duplicados Espada en Las Afueras (ya tiene la plantilla borrar) y estos dos, elige tu cual borrar: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/%EF%BB%BF.fortuna http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/.fortune Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 07:46 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola me recuerdas zonderSpartan.117 22:53 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Dudas Aca tengo muchas dudas sobre Halopedia y Halo: -Cual es tu gamertag? -Donde descargo Halo combat evolved? -Donde descargo Halo 2? -Como añado y edito una galeria de imagenes.? -Como agrego buenas imagenes? -Como edito mi firma? -Puedo arreglar pistola kanji y salvarla de ser borrada? PD:No me digas que busque en el manual del buen articulo,nunca lo entiendo. Y si me respondes gracias Criscooper123 23:24 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Mmm :D Me parese buena idea lo de la plantilla, la introduccion se la voy a dejer (por ahora) puesto que hay cosas que dejare y hay otras que ire a cambiar pero despues de que lo termine (la version de prueba) Cambiare la introduccion y las descripciones. William Miguel Santana Carrion 14:37 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Bajale al bloqueo de Juan Zonder, ya creo que Juan aprendio su lección y la verdad siento que lo necesitamos. El hacia muchas páginas que nadie quería hacer y la verdad con este bloqueo siento que lo vamos a perder. Yo creo que el ya aprendio la lección. Creo que 3 semanas es muy exagerado. Ademas, muchas de las IPs que se quieren hacer creer que son Juan no lo son, yo creo que son usuarios que solo se quieren vengar de él. Se nota que no es el porque Juan escribe con perfecta ortografía. Estoy arto de los bloqueos de 2 semanas a usuarios buenos (como yo, Goyo noble y Juan), te propongo que si son usuarios viejos, que su primer bloqueo sea de 3 días. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 17:18 19 jun 2011 (UTC) : Y eso lo era? :: Y yo tambien, ya van 2 veces. :: Recuerda que pasaría si no se respetaran las reglas, pues todas las paginas serian vandalisadas. No debemos darle preferencia a un usuario solo porque edita bien, o porque lleve mucho tiempo. El bloqueo debe ser igual para todos, sin Preferencias. :: link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:24 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Skin Hola, la verdad yo quede muy satisfecho con el resultado de la skin que puede ser personalizada, y la mayoría de los comentarios han sido favorables, así como lo ha sido la encuesta en portada. Yo creo que la personalización esta muy bien, claro, tiene sus desventajas, pero me parece que el fondo de la ONI no se ve tan mal. De todos modos, si tu no estas de acuerdo, me parece que seria bueno que ambos discutiéramos el tema en MSN. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:13 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Preston Jeremiah Cole Hola, vi que en el artículo de Preston Jeremiah Cole pusiste que estaba mal redactado, así que le he corregido toda la ortografía y le he añadido una galería. Pulpopaul (Discusión) 13:52 20 jun 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Infobox de Música Oye Zonder, me di cuenta que los artículos sobre los soundtracks estan raros. Aparece las etiquetas Nowiki nowiki/ pero a modo de texto y cosas así. Me fije en el codigo de la plantilla pero no encontre nada. Pero antes no estaba asi. Mira tu mismo link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:27 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Asesintos Oye zonder tengo una idea, esque me he fijado que los asesinatos tambien aparecen en halo wars, cuando un guardia de honor elite mata a un humano aveces lo agarra y lo aviento por los aires o le da un espadazo o lo asesina muy parecido a reach por adelante en el estomago y otras cosas mas, hasta se rie aveces. seria una gran idea hablar de ello. ¿Qué opinas? JorgeliteODST 22:10 23 jun 2011 (UTC) o.O! Aceptalo! En parte, ¡robaste mi idea de la campaña Genocida! Acepta que te basaste un poco en mis ideas... [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 21:43 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Genial! Bueno, no esperaba que me dijieras que era la Campaña Genocida. Y, solo pa que sepas, estaba jugando en el mensaje (por si lo interpretaste como si estuviera enojado, pero lo dudo). Bueno, me parece bien que ya haya comenzado. De hecho, iba a hacer otro Blog reiterando la campaña genocida pero que en vez de que fueran artículos en la Categoria Borrar, que se repararan artículos en esas categorías (Revisar y Esbozo). Ok, gracias. [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 21:53 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Página duplicada Ahorita estuve viendo mis articulos creados por mi y me fije que hicieron uno que se llama Ascensor Espacial o Orbital creada por Espartannoble. Aunque talvez ese articulo este mejor que el mío no es justo que hayan creado otra mientras ya existía la página. Así que todo está en tus manos. La página original es: Elevedor Espacial. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 23:33 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Página duplicada Hola Zonder, soy espartannoble6. Como puedes ver Comun se ha quejado del artículo ascensor espacial o orbital, en primer lugar cuando lo hice sinceramente, no me di cuenta de que había otro (no estoy seguro de cual fue el primero en crearse, pero me basaré en que el mio fue el último), pero el motivo es el siguiente. Comun ha puesto el nombre (elevador espacial) que debe ser en latino, yo, lo he puesto en español internacional (Ascensor) y en cuanto a espacial o orbital lo he puesto porqué en diferentes citas dicen espacial y en otras orbital. Esto no se si ya te lo comenté a ti o a otro administrador y me dijisteis que mi artículo era mejor en cuanto a información. La decisión queda en tus manos, pero te pido que tengas en cuenta todos los ámbitos posibles. Gracias por tu atención. Atentamente, [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 16:57 29 jun 2011 (UTC) : Aclaración: Mi página es más antigua que la tuya y ademas la página cuenta con redirecciones, así que si pones Ascensor Espacial te llevará a mi página. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:35 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Niveles Hola!! Oye para que sirve, o mejor dicho ¿Que es el nowalk de la plantilla de niveles? Que pongo que hago que es eso? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 20:23 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Museo de la humanidad Oye''' zonder', se ha creado un articulo qué se llama 'Museo de la humanidad' y yo ya cree 'El Museo de la Humanidad' quées el verdadero. Necesito qué lo elimines ya qué ya esta creado el articulo. '''Gracias y qué tengas un buen día.' Atte. Spartan-MAGC 16:47 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Skin de Bungie Hola, te quiero hablar sobre una propuesta. Mira, Bungie cumplirá 20 años el 2011 (no se si ya los cumplió o todavía no, pero en fin). Y pues para "festejar" eso se me ocurre que podemos cambiar el skin para. El cambio seria solo por un día, el cual pienso que debe de ser el día de Bungie osea el 7 de Julio. Podríamos hacer un blog explicando todo para que los usuarios sepan el motivo de los cambios y ademas explicarles que solo sera por un día. Se que seria un poco tardado para un skin que dure un solo día, pero este tipo de cosas no pasa diario, ademas solo cambiaríamos la imagen de fondo y quizá el header y footer. Comenzare a trabajar en mi "campo de pruebas". Bueno, eso es todo, si llegamos a coincidir en messenger lo discutimos PD: Por cierto, retire tu plantilla "En obras" de la Batalla de la Instalación 04, lo que pasa es que ya paso mucho tiempo desde tu ultima edición ahí. Así que me gustaría saber si no te importa que continúe con ese articulo. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 22:17 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Articulo terminado Jefe Zonder, satisfactoriamente eh terminado con otro articulo: Plataforma de Suministros, este solo lo "traslade". Faltan otros 3 proyectos que apenas iniciares entre ellas el famoso (o infame) Brute Stalker. --William Miguel Santana Carrion 22:45 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Respondeme No me has respondio, se ve que ya tienes weba de todo esto. ¬¬ [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 00:24 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Hoola, una cosa he visto que un usuario recientemento se puso una plantilla en su perfil que ponía "Este usuario es un ___ de la Halopedia porque ha hecho más de 100 ediciones" y yo que tengo más de 200 me preguntaba donde están estas plantillas para poder ver su código y poner alguna en mi página. PD: Me gusta tu marca de la verguenza Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 20:48 2 jul 2011 (UTC) SALUDOS GRACIAS POR BORRAR LA PAGINA "Yoflemas azules " pero no tenias que borrar la discucion :'( YO fuie el que dio aviso en fin ya se que encuentro vandalismo te podre contactar por ahora queria pedir permiso para copiar ese curioso nombre de Yoflemas azules y no encontre nada relacionado asi que lo agregare como especie silvestre al universo de mi halofanon como exclusividad para que luego no pienses que fui el mismo que cometio vandalismo en fin excelente perfil sobresale tu biografia espero dedicarme a la mia por ahora me despido saludos SHORELESS 22:23 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Plantillas malas :d Me di cuenta de los errores de las plantillas de personajes actuales. #La Plantilla de Personajes redirecciona a la de Personajes Covenant #La Plantilla de Personajes Humano no tiene contenido. #La Plantilla de Personajes Forerunners es muy oscura. Graxias Jefe Zonder, aqui Omega William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:15 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey Zonder me podrias a ayudar a editar una firma porfavor? Spartan-A880 06:50 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Halopedia de inicio Hola vengo a decirte que esta mal la parte de votaciones de usuario destacado ya que dice Las Votaciones para '''Usuario Destacado' han finalizado. ¡Felicidades ALONSO 3CRANEOS!.'' y ya se cambio ahora es HadriMX hay alomejor alguien lo cambia o tu. (nadamas decia) FasterDark Discucion/Mensajes 04:43 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Y una cosa me podes ayudar a mejorar mi firma? esque esta del asco Ayuda con terminales y data pads Hola estoy reuniedo gente para agregar la informacin de las terminales de halo 3 y los data pads de halo reach a esta wiki, y queria saver si prodrias ayudar a este proyecto? un saludo y espero tu respuesta. Khyqe Chavira 20:13 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje: Perdón Zonder, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. DestructorMGG XD 20:09 23 jul 2011 (UTC)DestructorMGG_XDJAJAJA Otra Duda... Tengo otra pregunta: Ahh, hmm, hola zonder disculpa mi ultimo mensaje, muchas gracias por el consejo que me diste, y ahora tengo otra duda, como pongo las imagenes en mi plantilla de infobox. Gracias Ripamoramee01 02:16 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Un extraño articulo Hola zonder: Queria avisarte que encontre una pagina que no creo que sea parte del universo de halo y necesito que lo revices por si me equivoco, y si no es parte del universo de halo te solicito que lo elimines. Atte.Jminator Mensaje 23:35 28 jul 2011 (UTC)